The Monsters in the Castle
by Itoayatsuri Marionette Master
Summary: This takes after the mission to Brazil. Seras is kidnapped by Millennium and locked up in a massive medieval fortress in Germany. However, Millennium should have picked a different fortress, because here there be monsters.Rated M for sexual content.
1. Capture

Disclaimer: _All characters and Hellsing belong to Kouta Hirano. I take no credit for either, and make no profit from this document._

Seras let out a sigh. She'd been given some leave by Sir Integra to go wander the streets of London at night. She'd wandered into a local bar called Hole in the Sky. The bar had gotten its name from a song from the heavy metal band Black Sabbath. Since she was on leave, she'd decided to wear a khaki trenchcoat over her usual yellow uniform. She sat close to the end of the bar counter, a glass of water clutched in her hands.

"What a beautiful night out," A voice said and almost caused Seras to jump out of her seat. She looked toward the last seat at the bar and gaped.

A massive person sat on the barstool at the end of the counter and seemed to appear from nowhere. He wore a long black trenchcoat with the collar turned up to conceal the lower half of his face. He wore a wide-brimmed black fedora, similar to the hat that Alucard wore. What caught her off guard was the body of stranger. His long arms looked like they stretched all the way down to his feet, and even then she guessed he stood at least nine feet tall. His hands appeared to have the span of the diameter of one of the wheels on a semi-truck. What creeped her out the most was the fact that its face seemed to be covered in shadow, even though the bar was well lit. A pair of bloodred eyes with skyblue pupils could be seen looking at Seras over the edge of the collar. Seras realized immediately that this man was not human.

"Vhat vill it be miss?" A voice asked. Seras turned to answer when a gas was sprayed in her face. She coughed, inhaling some of the gas and blinking. Everything was getting blurry. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a blond haired teenage male with cat ears.

Warrant Officer Schrödinger was feeling particularly pleased with himself. He'd used the sleeping gas just like the Dok had told him to and it actually. "Hey Captain. She's asleep!" He called out to the stoic werewolf. The Captain silently stepped out of the shadows. He gave a polite nod to the stranger. Then the lycanthrope picked up the unconscious Seras and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"So where are you headed?" The strange creature asked, looking over at Schrödinger as he reached over the bar counter and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"A place in Deutschland called Sin Castle," The big-mouthed cat-boy replied cheerfully as the Captain left the bar.

The midian dropped the bottle and in the blink of an eye produced an ArmsCorps 45mm MGM from inside the depths of his pitch black trenchcoat. In that same instant he shot Schrödinger point blank, which resulted in a gory mess. He reached the alleyway that the Captain was in right as the bottle of alcohol shattered on the bar floor.

"I suggest you let her go," The midian said coldly as he aimed the MGM at the Captain and pulled out a second one for his other hand.

The Captain ignored his request. Instead, he jumped up the walls of the alley until he reached the roof, where a Millennium helicopter was waiting. The door opened and Rip Van Winkle waved the Captain inside. Schrödinger already sat inside the copter, watching for the midian that shot him.

He didn't have to wait long. The man slid out of the helicopter's shadow, guns drawn. He took aim at the rotor blades but was hit at point-blank range with Rip Van's musket. The projectile tore through him while the helicopter took off and flew away from the bar. Rip Van flashed her trademark evil grin as she watched her target get turned into Swiss cheese.

After the musket ball had finished tearing the midian apart, it toppled like a great tree of the American forest. After the helicopter had flown out of the midian's hawk-like eyesight, his body slowly started to reform. The shadows of the bar's roof filled in the many holes the musket ball had created and solidified, regenerating the demon's body in a rapid fashion.

_'Damn,'_ the midian thought as he looked toward the English Channel, _'I'll have to contact Iscariot on this one.'_

To Be Continued...


	2. The Castle

When Seras came to, she found herself sprawled out on a large four poster bed with the curtains opened. The room reminded her of one of those medieval bedrooms. 'I must be dreaming,' she thought as she examined the room, not daring to move her head.

"Is she avake yet?" An unknown voice asked. The first thing Seras recognized about the voice was its German accent. The second thing was that it belonged to a woman. It was definitely a woman's voice.

_'Where am I?'_ Seras wondered, not daring to look up. _'Was I kidnapped by Millennium?'_ She was about to chance a quick glance toward the foot of the bed when a blond haired teenage boy appeared above her head, looking down at her. Well, what do people do when someone suddenly appears looking down at the on the head of the bed? Try to leap to their feet and inevitably ram heads with that someone.

"Ow…" Seras moaned as she rubbed her forehead. She looked back from her sitting up position at the boy who had appeared from nowhere. She noticed almost immediately that he was wearing the light brown Hitler Youth outfit. She focused on the head of her dazed enemy and realized that he had cat ears.

"So you are avake," The same voice that asked if she was awake earlier. She turned around to face the speaker and saw the lanky body of Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle stretched out on a luxurious fabric armchair. To her left was the tall and stoic figure of Captain Hans and on her right was the muscular draculina Zorin Blitz. "Velcome to Sin Castle, Deutschland Headquarters of Millennium. Ve have much to talk about Seras Victoria." Rip Van's glasses glinted in the light. The eerie Cheshire cat smile the lieutenant had combined with the devious glint off her spectacles gave Seras the creeps.

"Um…Exactly why did you kidnap me?" Seras asked timidly. She glanced back at the catboy, who was busy rubbing his head to get over the sore spot the collision with Seras' head had caused.

"Ve kidnapped you so ve could pump you for information about Hellsing's defenses and possibly hold you for ransom! Am I right Rippie?" Schrödinger said suddenly as he put a hand on Seras shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. The moment of friendliness was put to an end when a steel paperweight with the Nazi insignia emblazoned on the top smacked Schrödinger dead on in the forehead.

"I told you not to call me that Varrant Officer Schrödinger!" Rip Van said icily as she watched the childish catboy vanish from Seras' bed and reappear next to Rip Van.

"Your aim is as good as ever Rip Van," Zorin commented as she lit another cigarette. Rip Van gave Zorin a deadly glare before turning back to Seras.

"Just in case you're vondering, ve'll start interrogating you tomorrow, since it's almost dawn," Rip Van said as she rose from the arm chair. "Ve'll keep you locked up in here, so you should find it quite comfortable." As she spoke, the Captain and Zorin headed for the door. However, Schrödinger remained near the armchair, his head tilted slightly to the right as he studied Seras. "Ve'll also have guards posted at the door," Rip Van continued, "So don't bother trying to escape. Auf Wiedersehen."

With that, Rip Van turned to leave the room. She stopped momentarily and tugged Schrödinger toward the door by one of his ears, much to the catboy's displeasure.

"Yeowr! It hurts! Stop it Rip Van!" Schrödinger whined as he struggled to break free of Rip Van's grip.

"Vho's fault is it for standing around looking like a moron?" Rip said coolly as she walked out the door and closed it behind them. She turned the key in the lock and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her suit jacket. She noticed Zorin staring at her in an unusual manner. Well, more unusual than was normal for someone whose right eye stares off forty-five degrees from where their left eye was looking. "Vhat?"

"That vas your quarters," Zorin pointed out bluntly as she extinguished her cigarette on the stone wall and proceeded to light another one.

"Vhat's your point?" Rip Van asked, her tone sounding hostile, "Zhat room is haunted! Better her than me!"

"The voices are probably just a side effect of the female lycanthrope serum the Doctor injected in you last veek," Zorin said offhandedly.

"And since vhen vere you a medical expert?!" Rip Van snapped angrily. Her body started to bulge up; the first part of her transformation into a female werewolf. Rip Van realized that fact almost immediately and calmed herself. Her body returned to normal moments later. _'Damn that Doctor,'_ Rip Van thought, _'I'm a long range fighter, not a berserker. Why did you inject me with this serum then?'_

"I'm just saying it's probably a side effect," Zorin said defensively. Ever since the Doctor had injected Rip Van with the serum containing female werewolf DNA after the Major approved the experiment, Rip Van had been a little unstable. The instability was the reason Rip Van had nailed Schrödinger in the head with paperweight back in the room where Seras was imprisoned.

The muscular draculina took a long drag from her cigarette as she watched Rip Van storm off to find a new place to sleep. _'I hope she doesn't end up sleeping with the local HCB.'_ Zorin thought and chuckled, _'At least she'd have something to take her anger out on that wouldn't die.'_

* * *

Back in the room, Seras had gotten out of bed and taken a look around. She quickly located the one thing she'd lacked back in Hellsing. A good shower. Walter may have been a great butler, but the shower down in the basement leaked, only had cold water, and was covered with rust. _'Yes!'_ Seras thought as she opened the bathroom and found the shower. It looked like it was brand new, it had hot and cold water, and best of all, it didn't leak!

Barely able to contain her joy, Seras stripped her uniform off and turned on the hot water. She stepped in and immediately felt relieved as the hot water hit her nude body and trickled down her lovely body. "Aaaah…" The draculina sighed and leaned against the tiled wall of the shower. She watched the water droplets slide across her perfectly shaped breasts when thought she heard voices.

_"Brother, it's another girl. She's got a big rack as far as I can tell. After all, I ain't the all-powerful pervert of this quartet."_

_"Yeah, you're just the guy who will go lurching around the castle k-Heeello sexy girl! I wonder…"_

Seras looked left to right and then up and down, looking for the source of the voices. She was about to give up when she felt someone, or something, fondling her breasts. She let out a gasp and wrapped her arms across her chest, trying to protect her dignity as she literally jumped out of the shower. Terrified, she wrapped a towel around herself and ran out of the room barefoot. Using her inhuman strength she kicked the bathroom door shut behind her with a loud bang. She leapt onto the bed and wrapped herself in the covers. What she had seen before door close puzzled her. Just before the bathroom door closed; she'd seen a glimpse of a face similar to the silhouette of the midian she'd seen in Hole in the Sky.

* * *

Yes, Rip Van is now a lycanthrope/vampire hybrid.

HCB: Hyperactive Cat Boy


	3. The Vatican

"Think of your Church, O lord. Free it from all evil and make it perfect in your love. Make your people holy, and lead them into the kingdom you have prepared for them. For yours is the power and the glory for all eternity." The midian that had chased after Millennium back in London sat in one of the pews inside St. Peter's Basilica, his head bowed in prayer. He looked up as he saw the familiar figure of Enrico Maxwell appear from the confessional on the other side of the room.

The midian rose from the pew and walked over toward the director of Iscariot, falling in step beside him.

"You've got a lot of gall coming here Mr. O'Rourke," Maxwell stated plainly as he walked beside the nine foot tall midian. "You know Iscariot Organization has purged its ranks of all affiliation with demons of your kind. You should know better Thomas Joseph O'Rourke."

The midian winced at Maxwell's use of his original full name. "Thomas O'Rourke is dead," The midian said defiantly, "My name is Fumasu Mazama. Remember that Enrico Maxwell."

"You insolent-" Maxwell snarled but a dark look from Fumasu silenced him.

"I'm not in the mood for argument _boy_, nor is my alter ego," Fumasu stated coldly as he loomed over Maxwell with an air of menace, "I have urgent news regarding your rival in England."

"Hellsing?" the Irish accented voice of Paladin Alexander Anderson inquired as he stepped out from the shadows behind Fumasu, "Whit kind o' information do ye 'ave fer us?"

"It seems that a female member of Hellsing was taken hostage by the Nazi group know as Millennium," Fumasu stated, and then continued, "They seem to be holed up in Germany at Sin Castle."

"Sin Castle? Is that some fancy whorehouse?" Maxwell asked, amused with his own humor.

Fumasu gave him a chilling glare. "It's a castle you buffoon. The castle that contains a very powerful demon that is imprisoned there. It must not be allowed to escape the castle, or we're going to experience an early Armageddon. I was there once when I was captured by a sorcerer, who decided it would be great fun to use my blood in four homunculi he was creating. Long story short, sorcerer's dead, but the homunculi are still there. And I think the homunculi are trying to resurrect the demon in that castle."

"I need to get to Germany fast," Fumasu stated bluntly, "I'll need some transportation to get to the castle."

"And you expect the Vatican to provide you with that transportation?" Maxwell asked in disbelief, "You're-"

"An' tae Vatican will provide it," Anderson stated, giving Maxwell a cold look. The director of Iscariot muttered something about helping heathens and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I suppose your coming as well Anderson?" Fumasu asked as he tilted his head toward the Paladin, "As I recall you always had a desire for monster hunts."

"O' course," Anderson replied, and his glasses gleamed white in the candlelight above them.

"Glad to hear it," Fumasu said coolly as his head became covered in shadows again. He turned and walked into the shadows before vanishing entirely. "Have Enrico forward this information to Hellsing. I'm sure they'll want to know what has happened to their personnel."

"Aye," Anderson nodded. _'Hopefully they'll send Alucard to the castle and I can kill him this time.'_


	4. Bloody Footsteps and New Roomates

_'I have a sudden urge to go out on a little killing spree out in the local village,' _a voice spoke through the hallways.

_'You can't go killing off people outside the castle yet,'_ another, older voice replied, _'Go kill off some of those vampires.'_

'Fine,' the first voice said, and muttered, _'You were always master's favorite…'_

_'That's why I'm in charge,'_ the second voice replied haughtily.

The first voice gave a grunt in reply. There was a sucking sound as an eleven foot tall creature walked out of one of the walls of the castle's lowest dungeon. It resembled Fumasu in the fact that its body structure was the same as his. The differences included the fact that it didn't wear a trenchcoat or fedora and its head was encased in a grey full-head mask with a demonic grin etched on it. Its arms were bandaged up past the elbows and a skull-and-crossbones patch was stitched onto the top of each shoulder. It wore a black sleeveless shirt with a bloodred reverse cross painted on it, three belts around its waist that held up a long pair of grey pants. The creature wore a massive pair of black steel-toed shoes that bore an ouroboros, the symbol of the dragon that devours its own tail, on each shoe.

The creature reached down into the shadows and pulled out a massive knife. The knife was almost as tall as he was and covered in rust and bloodstains. It gripped the handle backwards and began to drag the massive blade behind it as it lurched forward.

Of course every castle has its dungeon, Millennium knew that. They also knew about this one. The problem was that nothing, not even rockets or the superhuman strength of the vampires had been able to open the doors to this particular dungeon.

_'Oh and Sinister Invidia,'_ the second voice called out to his 'younger brother', _'Don't leave anyone alive.'_

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sinister said coolly as his head slowly turned 120 degrees to the left so the front of his mask could face the wall. "Leaving people alive has always been Avarice's problem. Remember the last time we tried to summon _him_, Hubris Superbia?"

_'Don't remind me,'_ Hubris muttered in annoyance. He watched from the shadowy dimension as Sinister phased through the door to the dungeon and vanished.

* * *

Schrödinger sat on a couch in one of the castle's basement rooms in front of a television. Despite the fact that Millennium had been in hiding for sixty plus years, the sixteen year old catboy had been able to gather a modest collection of game consoles. He had a Playstation, a Nintendo 64, a PS2, a Gamecube, and his most recent addition to his collection was an Xbox. He'd also gather a decent amount of videogames as well, most notably the Silent Hill series, Resident Evil series, the Doom collection, the two Halo games, and of course, the Mario and Zelda collections.

The game that Schrödinger was currently playing on the PS2 was Silent Hill 2. He seemed to have trouble escaping Pyramid head in the Labyrinth. "Verdammen!" The catboy cursed in German as he died again. Frustrated, he turned off the game console and leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the screams off the two soldiers Zorin had posted outside that impervious door to what the Major had dismissed as just another dungeon. He poked his head outside the door to the lounge and looked down toward the dungeon entrance. The first thing he notice was not the bloody, chopped up corpses of the two vampires, or the large bloody footprints leading away from the corpses, but the large knife that looked disturbingly similar to the Great Knife carried occasionally by Pyramid Head. Sinister had turned the corner, so Schrödinger hadn't seen him, only his weapon. Instead of thinking logically like Rip Van or the Dok, Schrödinger panicked.

_'Shit I'm gonna die! Shit I'm gonna die! Gotta run gotta get away!'_ was the only thing running through Schrödinger's mind. In his panicked state, he disappeared and randomly reappeared somewhere away from the basement. Oddly enough, the place Schrödinger reappeared was under the covers of Seras bed. Right next to the terrified draculina, who had just gotten brave enough to unwrap the towel she had when she jumped in the bed from fright a few hours ago.

"Holy shit!" Seras shouted as the catboy-sized lump that was Schrödinger suddenly appeared underneath the covers. Terrified, she grabbed a pillow and started pounding said lump with her inhumane strength.

"Ow! Ow! Yeowr!" Schrödinger yelped as Seras repeatedly smacked him over the head with the pillow. He poked his head out from under the covers and mewed, "Vould I be asking too much if I asked you to please stop?"

"Oh it's just you," Seras said and paused her relentless battering of the frightened catboy with the pillow. Then her expression changed from one of panic to one of suspicion. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Hiding from Pyramid Head," Schrödinger said, his expression one of pure honesty. "He killed two soldiers down in the bottom level of the castle."

Seras glared at the Nazi catboy for a moment longer before putting the pillow back on the bed. She gave a small smile and rubbed Schrödinger's ears. 'I doubt anyone can stay angry at this kid long,' Seras thought as she heard Schrödinger purr. Then she felt the covers she wrapped herself in come undone.

Schrödinger blinked as he saw Seras' breasts and his face turned a bright pink.

"You pervert!" Seras shouted as she shoved Schrödinger's head facedown into the bed so he didn't see her blush. It wasn't her breasts he was worried about so much as him seeing her blush. She quickly tried to cover herself up, only partially succeeding. She took her hand off of Schrödinger's head lay down on the pillows, looking away from the catboy. "My clothes are in the bathroom. Please get them for me."

The catboy vanished and reappeared in the bathroom. The shower had continued to run after Seras fled the room and was now completely filled with steam. He picked up Seras uniform and then looked at her bra and panties a moment before picking them up. He blindly reached into the shower and turned it off after groping around for a few minutes. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, his clothes damp from the steam. "Here," he murmured and set the clothes next to Seras before crawling in on the other side of the bed. He curled up next to Seras, tired and sleepy.

Seras was tempted to shove the catboy off the bed, but decided to let him lie there next to her. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable when he was around.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few levels beneath Seras and Schrödinger, Rip Van Winkle had finally found a place to sleep for the day. What she was sleeping on was nowhere as nice as the bed she'd had the day before: In fact, it was a cot.

"Thanks Hans," She thanked the stoic werewolf, calling him by her affectionate pet name as she sat down on the cot. Well, at least she wasn't sleeping on the floor. She glanced over at the werewolf who'd brought her here. He was lying on the other cot in the room. She glanced around and mentally checked off the essentials. _'Bathroom…bed…no closet…ah who needs those anyway…' _She thought as she unbuttoned her jacket. Next came her tie, quickly followed by her shirt. She glanced over at the Captain in hopes he wasn't glancing over. He hadn't moved a muscle. She let out a sigh and pulled off her shoes, socks, and slacks before sliding underneath the covers of the cot.


	5. Cruel Malice and Fiery Love

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD

"What are we waiting for?" Another voice asked Hubris a few hours after Sinister had slaughtered the two vampires in a particularly gruesome fashion. "Why don't we just snatch up the draculina and-"

"Enough," Hubris ordered and detached from the dungeon wall. Unlike Sinister, he towered at fourteen feet tall and wore a black full head mask with six indigo eye slits painted on. However, the eyes moved around despite the fact that they were painted on. He wore an indigo cloak that concealed his entire body and concealed his arms. "Malice Ira, you need to learn patience."

"Patience is for wimps," Malice replied coldly as he walked out of the wall behind Hubris. The homunculus stood at thirteen feet tall and his body was literally covered in red, blue, and black fire. He had sixty-six eyes that covered his body, thirty-six eyes on the front and thirty in the back. He had six eyes in his head where his regular eyes should be. He wore two large heavy-duty fireproof gloves that stopped his weapons from melting, and a soot black fireproof cloak that concealed his flaming body. Both gloves had an ouroboros symbol emblazoned on the back of the hands. All in all, he vaguely resembled Fumasu in his body structure, as well as Fumasu's face.

Malice's eyes focused on Hubris and thirty-six of his eyes narrowed. "What are you planning Hubris?" Malice inquired, his curiosity intrigued.

"You'll find out when Avarice returns," Hubris replied.

"I should really take Sinister's knife and chop your head off just for the fun of it," Malice muttered.

"Go find yourself something for target practice if you're so bored," Hubris suggested. It sounded like an order to Malice, who gave a snort of disgust and vanished in a burst of flame.

Meanwhile, Zorin stood in the massive hangar inside the mountain the castle was perched on. The hangar was designed to hold five massive zeppelins However, only three zeppelins were present. The soldiers and the crew should've been here by now, but they were slower than Zorin, who was always there first. She had her gigantic scythe leaning against her left shoulder as she looked out the hangar door.

Zorin took another long drag on her cigarette before she spat it back out and pulled out another one. She reached for her lighter and found that it wasn't there. "Damnit, vhere did I put zat thing?" Zorin grumbled as she searched her pockets for her lighter.

"Looking for something?" Malice inquired menacingly as he appeared behind Zorin. The heat from his body ignited her cigarette as she turned around to face the enormous cloaked creature standing behind her.

"Mind explaining to me just vhat the hell you are before I kill you?" Zorin asked as she gripped her scythe. This guy would be an interesting fight that much was sure. Cigarettes don't light themselves after all. Then she noticed something. The guy's head was completely on fire. "You do realize your head's on fire?"

"It doesn't matter what I am, 'cause you'll be dead!" Malice laughed as two XM134 "miniguns" materialized inside his cloak. He took one in each arm and took aim at Zorin with both weapons held underneath his arms. The miniguns poked through the front of the cloak and gave Zorin a brief glimpse of his body before she started running. The guns began to rotate as two belts of ammunition linked with the miniguns and then eight thousand 51mm rounds tore through the hangar for the next minute as the bullets chased Zorin.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Rip Van had found the Captain looming over her with her bustier completely undone with his hands gently groping her breasts. She gave a slight moan and rolled over so she was looking up at him with a lustful look in her eyes. He was naked from the waist up and she could see his chest, which looked like it had been sculpted by angels. Seconds later the two of them were locked in a passionate kiss as the Captain pulled Rip Van onto his cot. Her body trembled as she felt his hands slide down her back and started to pull down her panties. She could feel his hard cock through his clothes. She moaned softly into the kiss, wanting him so badly. She unzipped his pants and was about to pull his cock out when the Captain suddenly pushed her off of him when he yanked her panties off her body. She landed on her stomach on his cot and felt his body behind her. 

"Fuck me Hans…" Rip Van growled softly to the male werewolf as he slid his hands down her back and started to prod her womanhood with his cock.

* * *

Just then about a hundred rounds from Malice's gatling-guns tore through one of the zeppelins and caused a loud explosion in the hangar. This set off an extremely loud alarm and activated the hangar's overhead sprinkler system. The water around Malice evaporated to steam when it came with in a foot of his body. "Well that's enough fun for today," Malice muttered and vanished into the wall of the hangar.

* * *

Rip Van and the Captain were shaken from their fiery passions when the alarm started going off, bringing them back to the present. Rip's face turned a bright pink as she gathered her clothes and returned to her cot, where she began to hurriedly get dressed. 

A single thin blush covered the Captain's face as he began to don his own clothes as well.

Rip Van pulled on her jacket a few minutes later and picked up her musket. She looked at the Captain, who was waiting quietly for her at the door. A small smirk formed on her lips as she walked over and opened the door. The duo hurried down toward the hangar with the rest of the Letzte Battalion.


	6. Local Problems and Unwelcome Visitors

"Is everything ready?" Fumasu asked Anderson as the Paladin walked up to his nine foot tall, extremely conspicuous partner. He'd already gotten some odd looks from passerby as he waited in the Milan train station, reading The Catholic Prayer Book and then the Bible as he waited for Maxwell to get everything arranged with the EuroCity railroad company.

"Aye," Anderson said with a nod and glanced down at what Fumasu was reading. "Whit are ye reading?" He tilted the Bible upwards in the midian's massive hands. "Ah, tae real Bible. Good, at least ye aren't reading tae King James Version."

"Of course," Fumasu said as he watched Vatican train car be attached to the tail end of the train. "Looks like our ride is here. Let's go." He stood up and walked inside, ducking to avoid bashing his head against the top of the doorframe. Anderson quietly followed.

* * *

When Rip Van and the Captain arrived, they found that the Major, the Doctor, and a sleepy-eyed Schrödinger were already there, along with a slightly burnt Zorin. Rip Van leaned against the wall while the Captain took his place behind the Major.

"I'm serious Herr Major!" Zorin exclaimed, "A four meter high monster blew up the zeppelin vith two miniguns!"

"I believe you," The Major said calmly, "Doctor, look in the castle Library and see if there's anything concerning supernatural beings in this particular castle."

"Jawohl!" The Doctor said with a shaky salute. It was obvious that he was a bit miffed at being put on history duty. After all, he was medical doctor, not a historian. He walked out of the hangar and snagged Schrödinger by the collar. He dragged him off toward the castle library, despite the catboy's protest.

* * *

"Hey Hubris," a new voice called out to the fourteen foot tall homunculus, "What's new on the subject of summoning _him?_"

_'Oh Hell…'_ "Hello Avarice," Hubris said as he watched his twelve foot tall 'little brother' rise out of his shadow. Unlike the other homunculi, Avarice looked a lot like Fumasu. However, he was still quite different. His eyes were pure blue with black pupils, and his skin was black as night. His arms were bandaged from the lower half of the forearm down to the hands, and the arms constantly leaked gaseous dark blue miasma from cuts on his arms. A patch of material that seemed like a mix of leather and metal was stitched onto the top of each shoulder and had a darkblue ouroboros engraved in it. An even greater variation from his homunculi brethren, Avarice was bare-chested and his groin was covered by five wide black belts, while his legs were made of shadows were connected to the ground.

"I have some good news for you my extremely perverted brother," Hubris stated as he returned to the ancient tablet he was deciphering with relative ease. "It seems that the undead virgin does not, in fact, mean the sexual virgin. Since draculinas supposedly lose their sexual virginity when they are turned into said draculina, the virginity bit means they must not have lost their 'blood virginity'."

"So what you're saying is that I can fuck her?" Avarice asked, his legs morphing into a writhing mass of shadowy tentacles.

"In a word, yes," Hubris said calmly, giving Avarice a passive look.

"Fuck yes!" Avarice shouted with perverted glee. "Here I come sexy girl!" With that he sunk back down into the shadows.

* * *

ETA till next chapter: Unknown, my classes are giving me hell. 


	7. Feeding the Lust

WARNING: HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT

Seras' eyes slowly opened about fifteen minutes after Schrödinger had disappeared after the alarm had gone off. She found that her catboy 'roommate' wasn't around, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

_'I guess they're getting ready to interrogate me,'_ she thought as she pushed back the covers and leaned back on the pillows, giving her breasts some air.

Suddenly she realized something was wrong. Something was wrapping around her legs. Panicking, she threw off the covers to find Avarice's tentacles wrapped around her legs. She opened her mouth to scream and gagged as a large tentacle-like cock slid it in her open mouth and then down her throat.

"Hello there sexy girl…" Avarice sneered as he materialized on top of her. More tentacles wrapped themselves around Seras body. Two wrapped around her breasts and started squeezing them, causing Seras to let out a quiet moan. "Oh, you like that?" Avarice chuckled as he slid his body down hers and let his tentacles pull her legs apart. Four tentacle-cocks attempted to slide inside Seras pussy, and all of them succeeded. Seras let out a scream of pain as they started to fuck her.

_'Oh God…'_ She thought as she felt the large tentacle-cock gagging her mouth start to move up and down. _'He's fucking my face too!'_ She struggled under Avarice's grip, moving her head from side to side.

Avarice gave a smirk as the tentacle-cocks extracted themselves from Seras pussy. The draculina panted with until she saw what he had planned next for her. She screamed through her gag as she saw the massive cock he started to prod her pussy with. It was a least two feet long and six inches wide.

"Time to really have some fun," Avarice laughed, but his sexual assault on the young draculina was cut short by a 7.63x25 mm Mauser round that shot through his stomach. "Who the hell?" He shouted and turned around to find the Captain standing in the doorway; one long barreled Mauser C96 aimed directly at Avarice. Twelve more Nazi vampire stormtroopers were standing behind him, guns drawn.

With a snarl, Avarice retracted his tentacles from Seras' body and reformed into his shadowy pair of legs. He stood up on the bed, looming a good seven feet over the Captain. The Captain merely pointed the gun higher and fired another round through one of Avarice's eyes.

Avarice sneered as the bullet tore through his head, leaving a gaping hole that traveled from his eye socket through the back of his head. Dark blue gaseous miasma drifted out of the wound as Avarice leapt off the bed and landed in the shadows of the doorway. "This isn't over mutt," He hissed as he melted into the shadows.

Rip Van slid out from behind the doorway after Avarice vanished and examined Seras body. In all the excitement, the poor draculina had fainted. Giving the Captain and the other vampires a cold glare telling them to leave, she pulled the bed covers up over Seras' body and walked out.

"She should be fine," Rip Van quietly told the Captain as the pair walked down the hallway toward the base command center. "At least she looks fine. I can't be certain if that thing finished vhat it vas doing in there." She looked up at the Captain, who nodded calmly. The draculina/werewolf gave a shudder as she thought about what that thing had been doing to Seras.

insert break line

"Damn that oversized mutt!" Avarice cursed as he paced in the middle of the dungeon floor, extremely agitated. He was always like this when his lust hadn't been fulfilled.

"Oh shut up Avarice," Sinister said coldly as he leaned against the wall.

"I second that," Malice added as he watched Avarice rave about his fun being ruined.

"Why don't all three of you be quiet," Hubris stated coldly and turned away from the tablet he was deciphering, "Go cause some mayhem in the local village."

"But you said-" Avarice began defiantly.

"I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now," Hubris ordered, glaring Avarice into submission.

The three homunculi exchanged glances and vanished.


	8. Plans of Attack and a Minor

"So what's tae plan?" Anderson asked Fumasu as the two of them sat in a café outside the train station in a small town a few hundred kilometers south of Sin Castle.

"From what I can recall, Sin Castle is designed like a fortress," Fumasu said calmly as he took a sip of his coffee. "We don't know how much Millennium has altered the interior of the castle, so I plan on phasing you and myself into the building. From there, I'll let alter ego unleash his unearthly wrath upon the Nazi vampires while you find where the draculina is and rescue or kill her, whichever you prefer."

"…" Anderson stared at Fumasu, somewhat uneasy about the idea of having to phasing through anything with someone else in charge and the feasible possibility of ending up halfway phased through a wall did not appeal to him. He may be a regenerator, but ending up as part of a wall did not appeal to him.

"Any objections Anderson?" Fumasu asked politely, watching his comrade-in-arms closely.

"One question," Anderson said, holding up a forefinger, "Ah've heard ye mention your 'alter ego' a few times now, an Ah'm curious tae know wot is he?"

Fumasu sipped his coffee slowly and considered whether or not to answer that question. "Well…Metal is the remains of the demon's mind that possessed me one thousand years ago. Guy's a regular headcase, claims he's from Hell and is longing to return. I keep him quiet so he doesn't insult anyone, and he does the fighting."

"Metal?" Anderson asked, an eyebrow raised. It seemed odd for a demon to call itself such an unusual name.

"Don't ask. I don't know why he chooses to call himself that and I've shared a body with him for one thousand years," Fumasu replied with a shrug.

"Ye ever considered exorcising him?" Anderson asked. He wasn't an exorcist, but he knew a few in Iscariot who probably could.

"What good would that do?" Fumasu countered evenly, "If he's from Hell like he says, then its one less demon in Hell that we have to fight at the final battle of Armageddon. Not to mention that the Vatican has used my services from time to time for about nine hundred fifty years."

"An' ye never became ae man o' tae cloth," Anderson muttered as he adjusted his glasses, "Rumor has it ye went tae Japan an' settle down wit' ae pretty demon lass five hundred years ago."

"Rumor's true as a matter of fact," Fumasu said with a nod and thought to himself, _'Come to think of it, she hasn't aged a day since I met her.'_ He shook his head and looked back at Anderson, "Any more pointless questions completely unrelated to the plan?" He got a negative from Anderson and then said calmly, "Well then, we attack tomorrow night."

"Why not now?" Anderson asked, curious as to why Fumasu was taking his time to get to the castle.

"With any luck, Millennium should have the draculina under close surveillance, so the homunculi won't try anything just yet," Fumasu said coolly. At least, he hoped that Millennium would have her under close surveillance.

* * *

"Sir Integra, we've confirmed that the rumor that Millennium kidnapped Seras Victoria is indeed true," Walter informed Hellsing's leader, one very irritated Integra Hellsing. Her cigar glowed as she examined the report.

"It's about bloody time!" Sir Integra said loudly as she read her report, "Iscariot is involved? And who is this Fumasu that keeps appearing?" She looked up at Walter, who looked puzzled as well. Her eyes traveled over to Alucard as he phased through the floor next to her desk.

"Shall I retrieve the police girl?" The powerful Dracula asked Integra as a fanged smirk formed on his face.

Integra was silent as she mulled over her options. _'Do I unleash Alucard upon Millennium and risk losing both him and Seras in the chaos between Millennium and Iscariot, or do I leave Seras to be tortured to death by Millennium, or worse, killed by Iscariot?'_ She extinguished her cigar in the ashtray and closed her eyes in concentration. After five minutes of careful consideration, she spoke.

"Alucard, you're going to Germany. Your orders: Retrieve Seras and destroy anything that gets in your way."

* * *

"Prepare the interrogation room," the Major ordered one of his lieutenants from the throne he was seated on. The room had been the throne room of Sin Castle before Millennium had occupied it. Now it was filled with electronics and communication consoles and served as the base command center.

"I vant to have the interrogated as soon as possible," the Major muttered, and looked at the arm of the throne as Schrödinger appeared sitting cross-legged at his feet. "Vell? Anything in the library?"

"Nothing except a few references to a dragon that devours its own tail," Schrödinger said with childish interest, "I think Dok called it the Ouro-something, I can't remember the name."

The Major's mouth formed a smirk as he listened to Schrödinger's report. "How amusing. Zorin may have seen vhatever it is that you're talking about."

"Herr Major!" Rip Van shouted as she and the Captain walked into the command center. "Ve've got some disturbing news!" She walked up to throne and whispered what had happened in the Major's ear. His eyes widened slightly as he heard what had happened.

"This is disturbing indeed," The Major murmured and then said aloud, "Cancel the interrogation. Ve'll give the draculina one more night to recuperate from what has happened. However, ve need someone to keep an eye on her."

"Erm…Herr Majorr…Vould I be able to 'keep an eye on her'?" Schrödinger asked timidly, a bit unnerved by what his ears had heard when Rip Van had explained the situation.

The Major gave Schrödinger an observant look and slowly nodded. "Get going then," he ordered.

"Jawohl!" Schrödinger said and saluted before he vanished. He reappeared in the base food storage and started rummaging around. He soon found what he was looking for: A pair of mugs and a keg of old German lager. "Bingo…" He murmured cheerfully as he vanished and reappeared standing inside Seras' room.

"You avake?" He whispered at Seras after he set the mugs down on a small card table that Rip Van had ordered to be set up for the interrogation the day before.

"Hmm?" Seras groaned as she opened her eyes and found Schrodinger's eyes staring back at her. "YAAAAAAAAH!" She immediately screamed and whacked Schrodinger across the room.

"Owwww…" Schrodinger moaned as he shook his head. "Herr Majorr has ordered me to keep an eye on you until you feel better. If you vant, I brought some German lager you can drink. It'll calm your nerves, I guarantee it."

Seras considered her options. One, she was still naked under the covers and had her uniform lying on the floor next to her. She had nearly been raped by a massive, tentacled creature that looked almost exactly like the person she had seen in the bar where she'd been captured. _'Maybe I can seduce this kid here and then make an escape. But I can't do it openly; I have to play along for now.'_ "…Alright, just please cover your eyes so I can put some clothes on," Seras asked her teenage captor.

"Sure," Schrödinger replied and covered his eyes with his gloved hands. He spread his ring and middle fingers apart a crack so he could watch Seras pull off the covers. He saw her large breasts bounce slightly as she got up and was in awe when she stood up and he saw her shapely ass. _'So sexy…' _Schrödinger thought as his ears drooped slightly when pulled her skirt on and started to button the top of her uniform.

"By the way," Seras said as she stopped buttoning her top six buttons from the collar so it left a decent amount of cleavage, "You never told me your name."

"Schrödinger," The perverted catboy replied, barely able to contain his glee. He quickly covered his eyes completely when Seras turned around.

"You can open your eyes now," Seras said as she folded her arms across her chest and gave Schrödinger a small smirk as he took his hands off his eyes. She turned toward the card table, the two folding chairs next to it, and alcohol that was on it. She turned to Schrödinger and asked, "Shall we?"


	9. A Demon Called Metal

Schrödinger couldn't help but glance at Seras' breasts as he poured her a mug full of lager, then poured one for himself. He slowly took a sip of his lager and nearly spewed it all over himself as he watched Seras down the entire mug like a shot – in one gulp. He quickly chugged the rest of his lager a few moments later.

As Seras put the empty mug back on the table, she felt tingling warm sensation. She grinned slightly and let out a giggle. "I just remembered something, kitty-boy…" She said, smiling at Schrödinger. She had no idea that she was drunk. However, she hadn't forgotten about her plans to seduce Schrödinger. But first she wanted to do something she'd forgotten to do.

"And vhat is that?" Schrödinger asked cautiously, watching Seras as she reached down and undid six more buttons on her uniform. There were only eighteen buttons on that uniform, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath that. His face turned a slight tinge of pink as he watched.

"This," She replied, and roughly grabbed him by the chin, tilting his face upwards to meet hers, kissing her passionately, roughly, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring it. She kissed him for a good five minutes before she broke it, needing a breath of air. Seras was a total lightweight when it came to alcohol – she had hardly drunk it before now.

Schrödinger enjoyed the kiss, too stunned to react. He wasn't as badly drunk as Seras, but he was a little drunk nonetheless. He gasped for air as she broke the kiss and said, "I think ve both need another drink." He poured Seras another mug of lager and filled his own before for chugging it all down in one gulp. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Seras did the same. He set the mug down ad looked over at Seras. His ears perked up as she undid the last six buttons on her uniform and let it hang open, showing off her perfect breasts…

* * *

Alucard walked across the tarmac of the runway toward a private jet that would take him from England all the way to Sin Castle. Sir Integra had made a few calls to one of the members of the Round Table and gotten Alucard a clear stretch of airspace so he could fly across Europe undetected. The Count would be the only one in the plane of course. But that wasn't what was on his mind. _'Something has molested the police girl. I'm going to find out whom, and that person is going to squeal like a stuck pig when I find him.'_ With that thought in mind as the plane took off, he began formulating a plan.

* * *

Fumasu phased through the front gate of Sin Castle. Straight into twenty Millennium stormtroopers who had enough bullets to turn every inch of his body into Swiss cheese.

"Evening gentlemen," Fumasu said nonchalantly as he pulled out one of his MGMs and shot one of the stormtroopers through the torso. The soldier's body disintegrated in a gory mess as the explosive round detonated in his chest.

The stormtroopers responded to Fumasu's unusual entrance by giving him his weight in lead. His left arm was blown off at the shoulder, revealing a patch bearing a skull-and-crossbones with a black background stitched onto the top underneath the torn fabric. His black trenchcoat was so thoroughly riddled with bullet holes it looked more like a screen door than a trenchcoat. The nine foot tall demon collapsed against the massive wooden door after two continuous minutes of eating bullets in a bloody heap.

"Vhat the hell is that thing?" One of the stormtroopers said aloud.

"Its one of the creatures that's been causing so much trouble." Said another.

"Contact the Major," the leader ordered. He pointed to one of the stormtroopers, who slowly moved toward an intercom on the wall, never taking his eyes off Fumasu's body.

"H-h-herr Major," He said shakily into the mic, "This is the gate outpost reporting in. Ve just killed one of the creatures here at the front gate. Ve've lost o-Urk!"

The stormtrooper staggered backward as his body was turned into a bayonet pincushion. As his body turned to ash, the remaining stormtroopers slowly turned to find Father Anderson standing in front of Fumasu's inactive body.

"We are tae ministers o' God. In flaming fire we take vengeance on them that know not God, and that obey not the Catholic Gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ:…" Anderson began as he produced more bayonets, grinning all the while, "Who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power – this honor have all his saints. **AMEN!**" With that Anderson attacked the remaining stormtroopers, bayonets flying. Blood was everywhere. He finished eighteen remaining vampires in one minute.

As Anderson stood over the piles of ash around him, he heard the sound of footsteps. Lots of footsteps. "Ah take it's aboot time Metal came oot?" He asked Fumasu, who was leaning against the gigantic front doors, almost completely regenerated. Shadows retracted from where he stood as his trenchcoat finished regenerating.

**"We already have,"** A dark voice replied, catching Anderson slightly off guard. Metal tilted his fedora upward and looked at the Iscariot Paladin. Instead of bloodred eyes with sky blue pupils that gave off a feeling of kindness, the eyes had turned into a glowing pure red with thin black oval pupils that radiated bloodlust so much that even Anderson was slightly unnerved.

**"Shouldn't you be looking for that draculina?"** Metal asked in a sarcastic tone before he pointed down one of the hallways. **"Try that way. We need the target practice." **

Anderson reluctantly nodded and took off down the hallway, Metal's eyes staring into his back like a pair of lasers.

Metal chuckled evilly and pulled out a second MGM from inside his trenchcoat. He softly sang Black Sabbath's Electric Funeral as he waited for the mayhem to begin.

**"Reflex in the sky warn you you're gonna die. Storm coming, you'd better hide from the atomic tide…" **

* * *

For all the people who've given reviews, thank you. And to PrincessSYS, I plan to incorporate a few of your suggestions into my storyline. (Namely the pummeling of a certain resident of Sin Castle. As to who's going to pummel him…well you'll see.) 


	10. The 'S' Hits the Fan

"It's almost time to open the gates of Hell," Hubris said as he looked up from an ancient spellbook at his three younger 'brothers'. "You know what to do Avarice." He said, pointing at the ultra-perverted homunculus.

"We've got a problem," Sinister said suddenly, his head snapping up from its bowed position. "Thomas has returned."

"All the more reason to go up there and start destroying everything in sight," Malice chuckled.

"Right then! Avarice, go retrieve the draculina," Hubris ordered before pointing at Sinister and Malice, "You two cause as much mayhem as possible so Avarice can capture the draculina without interruptions." He watched as the other three homunculi vanished.

* * *

Seras gave a smirk as she rose from the bed, topless. She grabbed the top of her uniform and pulled it back on before looking back at the bed. Schrödinger lay passed out on the bed, his shirt top open. She'd smothered him between her breasts._ 'I hope you enjoyed that catboy,' _she thought as he buttoned the top of her uniform and started toward the door. She paused as she heard the sound of feet running by and waited until the last of the footsteps had past before she kicked the door open. She barreled straight into Rip Van, although it was probably a good thing that she'd ran into another female and not one of the manufactured draculas running around the base.

* * *

Rip Van was not in a good mood. Her time with Hans had been interrupted for the second consecutive time. She'd hastily gotten dressed and taken off running after the Captain when he'd left when the klaxons began to sound. Again. Now she had just run into the draculina, who was trying to escape.

"You bitch!" She shouted and grabbed Seras by the collar of her uniform. In one quick move, she tossed Seras over her shoulder and yanked back hard on her uniform. She blinked in surprise as she accidentally ripped the center Seras' top from the collar down to the top draculina's midriff and gave Seras a very revealing cleavage for her uniform. Rip Van blinked in surprise at her own handiwork and did double take as she watched Seras struggle to her feet. She leveled her musket at Seras' head and flashed her trademark toothy grin. _'If the draculina won't talk, then I'll just kill her.' _

Seras froze as Rip Van aimed her musket and turned to run. She stumbled and fell to the floor as a certain homunculus' tentacles wrapped around her legs. _'What the-?'_ She looked backward and saw Avarice rise out of the ground between her and Rip Van. To her horror, Rip Van's limbs were trapped by several of the homunculus' tentacles. She tried to crawl away and watched as two more tentacles rose out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her arms.

Avarice sneered as he pulled Rip Van and Seras to him. "Well, well, lookie what I've caught…" He chuckled as he glanced at both of his captives. "As much as I'd like to fuck you again," The lust-crazy homunculus said apologetically as he pulled Seras up to his eye level, "My 'brother' requires your body…" He pulled Rip Van up to his face. A long pink tongue, a stark contrast of color to his black/grey body, slid out of his mouth and slid up the draculina/werewolf hybrid's neck and along her right cheek. "I wonder how juicy you'll taste." He said as a tentacle slid up from his lower half and wrapped around one of Rip's breasts. "Or how tight you are…" It squeezed and Rip Van let out a low growl.

Seras snapped. This perverted freak had gone too far. Her eyes flashed and turned completely red as she ripped her right arm free of the tentacle that was holding it and punched Avarice right in the jaw. The homunculus' head flipped backward with a loud SNAP as his neck broke. Seras began ripping the other tentacles off her body, uncaring whether or not Avarice was actually dead.

Rip Van watched as Seras punched Avarice, saw her chance, and took it. Her werewolf DNA began to kick in and she bowed her head, her hair falling over her face. Her body began to bulge as the DNA took hold, and she felt thick, black fur flowed down from her head and covered the rest of her body. Her muscles enlarged as if she was on steroids and shredded her suit top, leaving her nearly topless. Her nose and mouth elongated into the snout of a wolf as long claws burst through the fingertips of her white gloves, which miraculously remained intact. Her slacks had been ripped apart from the knee down to make room for the powerful leg muscles of the werewolf. Surprisingly enough, her shoes were relatively intact.

She threw her head back and glared at Avarice before she realized that her vision was blurred. _'My glasses,'_ she thought with a toothy smile. They were still on her snout. First things first though. She let out a menacing howl and ripped her arms free of the tentacles that had held her in the air and ripped off Avarice's head with ease. The head of the homunculus bounced off the far wall, ricocheted off the ceiling, hit the other wall and landed on the floor with a sickening SMACK.

The body of Avarice crumpled on the floor, releasing Rip Van completely and dissolving into pure miasma along with his head. The two female midians stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Rip Van paused momentarily to remove her glasses and placed them in a case she carried in the pocket of her slacks before she took a fighting stance. She blinked in surprise as she saw that Seras was making a run for it. "HEY!?! COME BACK HERE!" She roared and picked up her musket. Instead of shooting at Seras, she charged after the draculina.

* * *

Alexander Anderson was starting to regret following Metal's directions. So far he'd met only three vampires, all of which he'd dispatched with just one bayonet, and he still hadn't found the draculina. It was so aggravating! _'Where is all the resistance?!'_ Anderson thought as he turned the corner. His expression changed from one of annoyance to one of insane amusement as he saw Zorin and the Captain standing at the other end of the hall.

"Ah! Finally a worthy opponent!" The fanatical priest laughed as two bayonets appeared in his hand. His smile widened as he watched the two midians step back in surprise. "Ye should be afraid, wretched freaks. The wrath of the Lord descends upon thee!" Anderson roared as he started towards them.

"It's not you they're worried about," Sinister commented drily as he swung his gigantic knife in a horizontal arc. The passage would be too narrow to swing a normal gigantic knife properly, but the knife blade sliced through the interfering stone walls of the passage like a hot knife through butter. Anderson instinctively brought up his bayonets and barely managed to save his head. Still, the force of the attack knocked him through the other wall, leaving a decently sized hole behind. Sinister dragged the blade out of the wall and started to lurch toward Zorin and the Captain, dragging his knife behind him.

* * *

Metal stood atop the castle, scanning the night sky. **_'There you are Count,'_** the nine foot tall demon thought as he spotted the plane Alucard was flying headed straight for the castle. **"Can't have you interfering with the mission, now can we?"** the demon gave a chuckle and raised his right arm. From its shadow rose a massive crucifix, seventeen feet long with the long end aimed straight at Alucard's plane. There was small hum of gears as said end of crucifix opened and the barrel of an extremely large gun came into view. There was a loud BANG as a 150mm depleted uranium anti-tank round burst out of the Crucifix at just under the speed of sound.

Alucard gave an insane grin as he watched the round tear straight through the cockpit and gut the plane from nose to tail. "Control art restriction system." He stated as he reverted into a shapeless, red-eyed mass of darkness as the planes altitude dropped at an astonishing rate. "Level 3, Level 2, Level 1. **_Released._**"

**"That should do it,"** Metal sneered as he watched the plane plummet towards the mountains along the horizon. The Crucifix vanished as he dropped his right arm, returning to the void of shadows he stored it in. He sensed the confused emotions of the Millennium troops that had arrived in the gate hallway and a sadistic smile. **"Well, We wouldn't want to keep Our eager hosts waiting."** He cackled and then felt the emotions change to sheer terror as something else entered the gate hallway then faded instantly. Metal's expression changed to a frown. **"He'd better not have killed them _all _off." **He muttered before smashing a large hole through the roof with a fist and jumping down to the castle 'lobby'.

* * *

Seras didn't stop running until she'd taken a wrong turn and ended up in the lower hangar. Unlike the zeppelin hangar above it, this hangar was filled with helicopters, WWII-era Messerschmitt fighter craft, and a miniature zeppelin about a third the size of the other two sitting in the hangar on the level above. She looked around for a place to hide as her eyes returned to normal. Unfortunately for her, her superhuman senses were decreased greatly because of her drunkenness and her slight exhaustion from seducing Schrodinger, so she couldn't pick up Rip Van's footsteps as the draculina/werewolf hybrid crept up behind her.

Rip Van felt a pang of satisfaction as she swung her musket like a club and nailed Seras in the small of her back. The force of the blow sent Hellsing's draculina flying into one of the Messerschmitt fighters, which she bounced off of and landed facedown on the ground with a loud thump. Rip Van's mouth widened into a large grin as she walked over and hoisted Seras into the air by her neck.

"You're friend tasted nice," Seras lied as she tried to pry Rip Van's hand loose. Unfortunately, that was the wrong way to get Rip Van to let her go. She let out a gasp as she went flying over the Messerschmitt and into a torpedo rack as Rip Van shouted at her, "YOU SICK SCHLAMPE!! YOU SEDUCED HIM?!"

"Oh sure," Avarice's voice griped as the tentacles of the homunculus wrapped around Rip Van's body and hoisted her into the air. The homunculus rose out of the ground a few seconds after, his back to the hangar entrance. He gave Rip Van a menacing leer. "Hello my little fuck-toy," He cackled as tentacles ripped through her slacks and tried to get inside her pussy. Rip Van squirmed about as she tried to keep Avarice away from her pussy and barely managed to succeed.

Seras watched in horror from behind one of the Messerschmitts and gasped in horror as she watched Avarice penetrate Rip Van's ass, causing the draculina/werewolf hybrid to howl in pain. _'I'm not going to let her suffer like I did.'_ Seras thought and glanced around for something to get Avarice's attention and realized she was leaning against it. She hoisted a large torpedo up from its rack and hurled it over the Messerschmitt straight toward Avarice.

"…" Avarice was silent as he smacked the torpedo away from him with his free hand and glared in Seras' direction. "Is time I finished what I-" He looked up as he saw a burning plane flying straight at him. He looked out of the hangar exit and saw the plane that Metal had shot earlier flying directly at him. Alucard jutted out of the top of the fuselage with his left hand pointed straight at Avarice. His shadow powers had covered the unburned portion of the plane and thousands of red eyes stared at the hangar.

"Ah shit." Avarice uttered as the plane smashed into the hangar.


	11. You're in Trouble Now

Rip Van was thrown clear of the explosion as plane slammed into Avarice. She hit the wall and slumped down against the ground. The draculina/werewolf hybrid pulled her legs to her chest as she transformed back into her draculina self and watched in sheer horror as something rose from the inferno in the middle of the hangar. _'It can't be him…It can't be Samuel…' _She thought her mind in sheer terror.

Alucard laughed as he stepped out of the wreckage, his coat hanging from around his shoulders as he casually sauntered over to Seras, who sat crouched behind the Messerschmitt in a daze.

"Hello Police Girl," Alucard said as he looked her over. She looked a little shaken, but otherwise she was fine. He was about to order her to get a transport ready to move when a gigantic axe burst through the cockpit of the Messerschmitt and loped off his head. Spikes of solidified miasma exploded out of the ground around Alucard's body, impaling it over and over again until it looked like a bloodied pincushion.

"MASTER!!" Seras screamed. Not just because Alucard had just been mauled, but because Avarice was the one holding the axe. The homunculus' upper half, minus its left arm, rose out of Seras' shadow as a dozen of his tentacles wrapped around Seras' body and immobilized her. Avarice grinned as he forced a tentacle in her mouth and forced it down her throat again, gagging her.

"So much for your friend," Avarice laughed as he loomed over Seras, "I never finished fucking you last time…Guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" He sneered.

A burst of gunfire could be heard in other parts of the castle as Alucard's Jackal and his Casull emptied two full clips into Avarice's torso. The homunculus' torso resembled Swiss cheese after Alucard stopped firing. However, the damage to his face was far worse. A round from the Jackal had blown off his left ear and separated that end of the jaw from the skull, while another had caught Avarice right between the eyes and taken both eyes out.

" 'ow?" Avarice asked Alucard's body as the dark blue miasma poured out of the wounds, regenerating the destroyed tissue. "How can you still be alive?!"

"You tried to rape my servant," Alucard stated as the duplicate body Avarice had demolished melted into a pool of blood. The real Alucard stood behind the twelve-foot tall homunculus in his straightjacket form. "And now you're going to die." Shadows burst from around Alucard as thousands of red eyes began to appear around Avarice.

"Ah shit…" Avarice groaned as he reattached his left arm to his torso and pulled another axe from his shadow with his right hand. He gave a howl of dismay as he saw the massive hellhound Baskerville come charging out of Alucard's disintegrating body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He roared and swung the gigantic medieval weapons at the demon hound wildly, only to let out a shriek as his top half was devoured rather gorily by Baskerville. His tentacles went limp around Seras and disintegrated back into the shadows.

"That was rather pathetic," Alucard remarked snidely as his body reformed to its original stage. "Police Girl, are you alright?" He asked nonchalantly as his gaze traveled to the topless and effectively nude Rip Van curled up in the far corner. _'Hmm…lunch…'_ He thought and licked his lower lip at the thought.

"Yes master," Seras replied, gasping her breath, unaware of what Alucard was looking at.

* * *

Unfortunately for Metal, Malice had killed all the vampires off. As they landed in the 'lobby', they saw the total bloodbath around them. They gave a deathglare at the thirteen foot tall walking inferno. **"You stole Our kill,"** Metal stated, pointing an accusing finger at the homunculus.

"All's fair in war Metal," Malice retorted with a sneer. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Indeed. What are you going to do about it Metal?" Hubris inquired as he rose out of Metal's shadow, his body still concealed within his cloak.

Metal turned to Hubris and gave him a deadpan look. **"Slay you, Malice, and Sinister before you all complete your dastardly plans," **Metal replied as he pulled out one of his MGMs, **"Or at least, that's what a 'knight in shining armor' would tell you. Us? We're no knight in shining armor. We're gonna make all of you beg for death before We're through with you."**


	12. Mimicry

Zorin took a step backward as she watched Sinister knock the Iscariot paladin through a wall with minimal effort and then start toward them. "Just vat the hell is he?" She wondered aloud as she adjusted her grip on her scythe.

"…" The Captain didn't reply. Instead he leveled his Mauser C96 at Sinister's head and emptied an entire clip into the homunculus' mask. Sinister's head snapped back as the bullets punched through his skull.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sinister taunted as his head snapped back into place. The bullet holes vanished from his head as he swung his gigantic knife at Zorin & the Captain, forcing them to jump back. He pointed his left index finger at Zorin and it morphed into a large gun barrel identical to the Captain's Mauser C96. Black bursts of energy began shooting of the barrel at Zorin, mimicking the gun until it continued firing after a normal pistol would have ran out of ammunition.

"Vhat the hell?" Zorin yelled as she dodged the blasts. She swung her scythe and chopped off the gun hand with ease and followed up by decapitating Sinister's head. She landed behind the homunculus and was about to turn around when a bayonet appeared in front of her Adam's apple. "Well shit…" She muttered as Anderson stepped out of the hole in the wall.

"Pathetic," Anderson muttered as another bayonet appeared in his free hand.

"Agreed," Sinister commented with a laugh as his masked head and arm regenerated. The homunculus swung the gigantic knife backward toward Anderson and Zorin. Anderson jumped over Zorin and dodged the attack, but Zorin wasn't so lucky. The knife sliced deep into her right shoulder and knocked her through the wall opposite the hole Anderson had created earlier.

"Stupid Nazis," Sinister cackled as he watched Anderson turn around, his hands full of bayonets. "Can't even kill another midian properly, eh?"

"Aye," Anderson said and hurled thirty bayonets into Sinister's body, turning the homunculus into a walking pincushion. The huge homunculus toppled backward and let out a hiss as the blessed bayonets cut into its body. Anderson stabbed at Sinister's head with two more bayonets and impaled the homunuclus' masked head with the blessed blades.

"Captain! Lieutenant!" The Major's voice shouted over the comm system, "Alucard has arrived! He's in the hangar!"

The Captain's eyes visibly widened. The werewolf turned and took off down the hall, followed by Zorin moments later. They left a bleeding homunculus and a momentarily confused Alexander Anderson behind them, the latter of which took off right behind them, eager to sink his blades into the Nosferatu.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun Hubris?" Sinister asked once Anderson was out of earshot. The homunculus continued to lay on his back as the fourteen foot tall and oldest of the homunculi rose from the shadows.

"We've got bigger fish to fry than an insignificant priest, a werewolf and a vampire with the power to cast illusions," Hubris retorted coolly as the blessed blades sunk into Sinister's skin. The smaller homunculus rose to his feet, completely regenerated.

"Let me guess," Sinister snorted, "Avarice needs us to pull his ass out of the proverbial fire _again?_" He shook his head in disgust. "Well, at least we get to watch someone _else_ save his ungrateful ass."

Author's Note: Apologies for the lateness, I've been suffering from writer's block so I can't give a good estimate as to when the next chapter will be. Oh and I'm glad to know that everyone loves to hate Avarice, and no, he's not dead yet….unfortunately.


	13. Alucard, Meet Metal

Alucard licked his lips as he walked over to Rip Van's shivering body. _'I wonder how her blood tastes…'_ He thought as he reached down and grabbed Rip Van by chin.

"Master!" Seras yelled as she staggered over to where he stood, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting a drink," Alucard replied in a deadpan tone as his tongue slid across Rip Van's neck. The werewolf/vampire hybrid moaned feebly and a weak hand rose up from her side and tried to break free of his grip. A sadistic grin crossed Alucard's face as he prepared to sink his fangs into Rip Van's neck.

"But you can't!" Seras shouted as she stood up. "She…saved my life back there."

"…." Alucard stopped seconds away from draining Rip Van's blood and glared at Seras. "So what? Unless you know the way out of this castle, this is the only way we can get information!" He snapped, irritated with Seras for interrupting his meal for the second time.

"She's also part werewolf," Seras pointed out, returning her master's deadpan look. Alucard instantly dropped Rip Van and backed up until he was at Sera's side. His face looked like he'd just touched something disgusting. "How do you plan on getting out now?" Seras asked Alucard, looking rather smug. He just gave her a death-glare in reply.

"You could just ask," Schrödinger suggested. The catboy sat atop the wrecked Messerschmitt, fully clothed and in a cheerful mood.

"Schrödinger?!" Seras and Rip shouted in shock. Rip instinctively covered herself while Seras just stood there with her mouth open.

"ALUCARD!!" The voice of Anderson was unmistakable, as were the barrage of bayonets that impaled Alucard. Alucard slowly turned around and saw Zorin and the Captain standing in front of Rip Van. The Captain lifted Rip Van up and cradled her in his arms protectively as Zorin pulled off her glove. The Paladin of Iscariot was standing in the doorway, two more bayonets in his hands.

"This is where things get interesting," Alucard sneered and struck the pose for his release, "Control art restriction system." He stated as he began to revert to the red-eyed, shapeless mass o' darkness. "Level 3, Level 2, Level 1. _**Released.**_" Baskerville sprung out of his right shoulder

Suddenly Malice was blasted through the hangar ceiling and landed on top of Schrödinger, roasting the catboy alive with his fiery body. "Ugh…" The flame homunculus didn't have a chance to get up as a 150 mm depleted uranium anti-tank round slammed into his chest.

**"We're sorry,"** Metal cackled as they rose out of the shadows of the now completely demolished Messerschmitt, the Crucifix resting on their right shoulder. **"We're We interrupting something?"** In terms of appearance, Metal had extensively altered Fumasu's body. They had cast aside the trenchcoat and fedora and their torso and legs were now completely made of the same shapeless darkness as Alucard. However, their darkness had no eyes in it. Their left arm was now completely encased in black flames and their belt-covered left hand clutched a MGM even as it was burning. The right arm was completely covered in ancient bandages and was heavily leaking dark red miasma from that arm, which held the Crucifix as if it were the size of the MGM. Their eyes had gone from bloodred with skyblue pupils to pupil-less glowing red eyes that fixed Baskerville with an evil stare as it turned and immediately charged them.

"**Time to die mutt." **They cackled and in one fluid motion, leveled their MGM at the hellhound, and fired off a round into Baskerville's open maw. The round exploded inside Baskerville and a large hole appeared on its underbelly. The hellhound collapsed mere feet from Metal and ceased began twitching.

Two seconds later Metal's jaw was blown off from a shot by Alucard, who stood a few yards away with the Jackal drawn and aimed at Iscariot's demon hunter. "What fun!" Alucard laughed as he watched Metal's head reform. "You're even more fun than Anderson!!" He laughed even more as Metal took aim with the Crucifix and blasted Alucard to pieces. The Hellsing vampire reformed and began blasting Metal with both his Casull and Jackal.

Seras was so focused on the battle between her master and Metal that she failed to notice the eyeless shadow detach from Baskerville and slide into her shadow. Rip Van, the Captain, a recently regenerated Schrödinger, and Zorin didn't notice the shadow either. The 'shadow' slid up Seras' legs and underneath her skirt. Without warning, Avarice's tentacles shredded Seras' uniform in three seconds flat and pinned her to the ground, coiling around her body. "Heeello again sexy girl!" Avarice laughed as he rose out of Seras' shadow, "Did you miss me?"

"YOU!!" Alucard and Metal shouted at the same time and leveled their weapons at Avarice. There were two flashes of sickly green energy and Hubris appeared standing between the two combatants seconds before their forearms were sliced off in a bloody mess. **"Hubris…"** Metal snarled as their arms began to regenerate, but the fourteen foot tall homunculus paid no attention to Metal's threats and kept its six-eyed gaze on Avarice and his captive. He turned toward Alucard, whose arms had just regenerated. The flaps of Hubris' cloak parted for a split second and three flashes of sickly green energy crossed Alucard's chest, which fell apart as if something had sliced him up like a block of cheese. "Move it Avarice," Hubris ordered the sex-maniac homunculus with a glare.

Avarice didn't need any encouragement. He clutched Seras and the two of them vanished into his shadow.

"SERAS VICTORIA!!" Alucard's voice roared in anguish.


	14. Beast and The Harlot

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

Avarice slid out of the dungeon wall with Seras still trapped in his tentacles. He slammed her body up against the far wall and unraveled his tentacles from around her body, taking care to keep her arms and legs pinned down. "I think its time we finished fucking, don't you?" He taunted Seras as one of the tentacle-cocks forced its way inside her mouth and down her throat. More of his tentacles shot out from his lower half and began groping Seras' breasts.

However, his fun was cut short by Sinister's gigantic knife, which pressed itself against the back of Avarice's neck.

"No fucking the harlot until Hubris has completely prepared the ritual. Understood?" Sinister asked his younger 'brother' in a sarcastic tone as the young homunculus detached himself from Seras' body and backed away from the wall.

"Have a little patience," Sinister told Avarice, "Hubris will have the ritual prepared within ten minutes." He stepped in front of Seras and fixed the younger homunculus with a threatening stare.

"You'd better be right," Avarice defiantly informed his older 'brother' and vanished back into the shadows.

"Or what?" Sinister muttered as he hoisted Seras up by her arms and bound her arms to a pair of shackles that hung from the ceiling. "You'll get your ass kicked by Dracula again?"

Seras closed her eyes and let out a moan of despair, _'Master...Help me…'_ She pleaded to Alucard, unaware that her entry into the homunculi's dungeon had severed their telepathic link. Then she passed out.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Alucard roared as he turned toward the quickly retreating members of Letztes Battalion. "WHERE IS SERAS VICTORIA?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" His body grew as he began to use the full extent of his release.

"How vould ve know?!" Zorin shouted back as the quartet rounded the corner. "IT'S NOT AS IF THEY VORK FOR MILLENNIUM!!"

"LIAR!!" Alucard roared as shadowy arms burst out of his sides and went after Zorin, who broke away from the Captain, Rip, and Schrödinger as they turned down a side passage. Alucard charged after Zorin, practically foaming at the mouth.

"So what now?" Anderson asked Metal as he walked over to the towering demon. "The homunculi have the draculina, and Alucard's gone batty. That leaves us in a bit of a rut, eh?"

**"We're going downstairs," **Metal replied as they reverted back to Fumasu's original body. As Fumasu took over, he added, "Our targets have gone to the dungeon." The Crucifix sank into the shadows as he followed Alucard back into the hallway.

"How appropriate," Anderson said with a chuckle and produced two bayonets. The paladin walked after Fumasu as the nine foot tall demon turned the corner and followed the Captain, Rip, and Schrödinger instead of Alucard.

* * *

Zorin kept running as she heard Alucard tore down the hall behind her. "Damn you!!" Zorin yelled and turned to face her opponent. She slashed out at Alucard's head with her scythe, but Alucard dodged and grabbed her by the neck. He lifted her into the air, slowly choking her to death.

"I'LL SAY IT ONE LAST TIME." Alucard warned, "WHERE. IS. SERAS. VICTORIA?!"

"I…don't…know…" Zorin gasped out. "They might be down in the dungeon…no one has been able to get inside…" Her eyes rolled up back into her head as Alucard slowly crushed her windpipe.

"Hmph," Alucard grunted and pulled back his arm. He stabbed his arm through Zorin's stomach and released her from his grip. "Thanks." He turned away and started to move down the hallway, searching for a way down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Hurry up! They're right behind us!" Schrödinger shouted at Hans as the trio rounded the corner and jumped over a makeshift barricade created by one of the many combat units still alive in the base. They turned and hurried up a nearby staircase up to Millennium's control room.

"Report!" The Major ordered as Hans, carrying an unconscious, nude Rip Van Winkle, and Schrödinger entered the control room. "Vhat's going on down there?" The Doktor tossed Hans an emergency blanket to wrap around Rip Van.

"Those homuncu-thingies stole the Draculina from us! And now Alucard's gone berserk and intends to find her even if it involves slaughtering every member of Millennium in Sin Castle!!!!" Schrödinger gasped as he reached the Major's chair.

The Major fell silent, lost in thought. "Herr Doktor, vhat have you discovered about these creatures?" He inquired.

"These homunculi might have something in connection vith the Book of Revelations in the Bible," the Dok replied as he gave Schrödinger a cold glare for forgetting what the name of their enemy was, "It keeps making references to a 'seven-headed, ten-horned beast' that is the steed of vhat it keeps calling the 'Vhore of Babylon'."

"Vhore of Babylon?" the Major repeated, but was shaken from the disturbing implications that this research as a loud bang echoed up from below. "Vhat the hell vas that?"

* * *

As the six surviving stormtroopers struggled to their feet, Fumasu walked through the ruins of the makeshift barricade with his extraordinarily large hands inside the pockets of his trenchcoat. Shadowy spikes shot out of the ground in front of him, impaling the stormtroopers and covering the walls, ceiling and floor with their blood. Fumasu closed his eyes and kept walking, his head bowed in prayer.

"How much farther?" Anderson asked as he walked after Fumasu, who turned the corner and halted.

"We're here," Fumasu replied as he reached up into the shadows of the ceiling and pulled the Crucifix out before he took aim at the door at the end of the hallway. There was another loud bang as the Crucifix blasted the doors right off their hinges with its usual 150mm depleted-uranium anti-tank round. Fumasu took a few steps closer to the dungeon entrance as the dust cleared. He watched as the dust cleared and saw Seras' body hanging limply from the ceiling. It was tempting for him to discard the Crucifix, rush over to the draculina's side and free her from the shackles holding her, but……something didn't fit. _'Better to be safe than sorry,'_ Fumasu thought and fired a second anti-tank round directly at Seras.

The round hit the draculina square in the stomach, messily ripping her naked body in half. As the blood poured out of her top half, she screamed in dying agony.

Fumasu smirked as Metal began to take over. "You can drop the act Sinister." He began, **"We know it's you."** Metal finished as they pushed the Crucifix back into the shadows.

"Heh," 'Seras' chuckled as 'her' body began to melt away. The mouth was the first thing to melt away, which revealed the trademark vile demonic grin of Sinister's mask. The eyes plopped out and hit the ground with a sickening splat. The nose and hair slid off the smooth, gray mask that was Sinister's head. The upper torso melted into Sinister's torso, and the arms and chains, as if something was wiping dirt off a window, turned into his arms. Shadows rose up from beneath him and formed his legs. His arms fell to his sides, his trademark gigantic knife in his left hand.

"You're too late. The ritual has already begun."


	15. Whore of Babylon

WARNING: VERY HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT!

When Seras regained consciousness, she realized that she was now lying on her back. She looked upward and saw a massive statue depicting the upper half of some massive creature. For size comparison it was probably just as large as Sin Castle itself. She noticed that it had seven dragon-like heads. Six of these heads had a single, glowing horn. However, the middle head had three glowing horns.

"Ah, you're awake," Hubris said as his head appeared on her left. "Good. I think it is better that the Whore of Babylon will scream during the ritual before she returns to the outside world. Don't you agree Avarice?"

"You know damn well I do!" Avarice sneered as his head appeared in front of her. "Can we get on with it already?"

"Then let the ritual begin," Hubris replied and began to chant in an ancient, long-dead tongue. The horns on the statue shone brighter as his voice slowly rose.

Avarice flashed a leering grin at Seras as his tentacle-cocks wrapped themselves around her body. His tentacles pulled Seras' legs apart and held them there as the perverted homunculus leaned over her body. He pressed his massive cock against her tight pussy and immediately started raping her with his gigantic cock, slowly sliding every last inch of his cock inside her.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Seras screamed in pain as Avarice began fucking her nice and slow, and quickly began picking up speed. She moaned as her body was mercilessly raped.

* * *

"Damn monster," Anderson snarled as he a pair of bayonets materialized in his hands. "What have you done with the Draculina?"

"Aww, the priest is worried about the draculina slut," Sinister called as he pointed his right hand at Anderson. The hand became a massive, bandaged hand into a black, amorphous mass that quickly transformed into something resembling the Captain's Mauser C96. The 'gun' fired a bullet of black energy at Anderson, which caught the priest square in the forehead. He was sent flying head over heels as the blast's momentum carried him off his feet. "Pathetic." Sinister commented as the hand returned to the previous amorphous state. "I'll say it again," He added as Anderson struggled to his feet, the wound quickly healing. "You're too late. The ritual has already begun."

Metal's expression turned demonic as they heard Sinister's statement and reached into the shadows at their side. They pulled out an eight-foot long claymore from the shadows and pointed the tip of the blade at the masked homunculus, a diabolical grin on their face that was rivaled only by the one etched into Sinister's mask. **"Let's play,"** They taunted him and charged forward, vanishing into thin air before Anderson's eyes.

Sinister lashed out with his gigantic knife at the air, which caused Metal to materialize in front of him, blocking the knife with their claymore. Sinister aimed his finger-gun at Metal's head, but Metal delivered a devastating flaming left hook to the homunculus' masked head. Sinister stumbled backwards and tried to swing his knife again, only to find Metal's left arm impaled through his chest. "Damn you…" He hissed at the red-eyed demon, who simply grinned back at him before they decapitated the masked homunculus with their claymore. The body went limp as the head went flying back into the wall. The mask cracked as it hit the wall and the entire upper left quadrant of the mask's face shattered as it hit the ground.

**"That was too easy,"** Metal chuckled as their claymore sank back into the shadows. They pulled their arm out of Sinister's body, which melted back into shadows after it was pulled off, and relinquished control of their body back to Fumasu.

"Now what?" Anderson asked as he walked inside the room the homunculi had been using as a hideout. "If the draculina isn't here, then where is she?" He asked the nine foot tall demon.

"Hmmm…" Fumasu didn't reply. Instead he knelt down in front of him and examined the stone floor around him. "This place floor serves as a portal." He stated, "It should lead-"

Fumasu didn't finish his sentence as Alucard came charging around the corner. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared as he rushed Anderson, catching the bayonet-wielding priest completely off guard. He grabbed the priest by the neck and slammed him against the wall, yelling, "WHERE IS SERAS VICTORIA?!"

Anderson tried to stab Alucard with his bayonets, but his arms were effectively pinned by his chest. "How would I know?!" He shouted back at Alucard, who only snarled in reply.

"Hey No-Life King," Fumasu taunted as he tapped Alucard's right shoulder, which caused the berserk dracula to turn his head to face the nine foot tall demon and receive a lightning fast jab from his bandaged right hand to the face. Now visualize that for a moment. The distance from Fumasu's pinky to his thumb, his whole hand stretched out to the limit, is about two feet in distance. The dimensions of his fists are a foot high by eighteen inches wide. Visualize that hitting Alucard's human-sized face. The vampire's face was smashed in and forced him to release his hold on the Paladin as he was propelled into the wall himself.

"Now that I have your attention," Fumasu said as he watched Alucard rise from the ground, his face reconstructing itself to repair the damage he'd caused. "Your draculina friend is through here." He said, pointing at the floor beneath him. Without warning he opened his trenchcoat and the barrel of the Crucifix appeared. There was an explosion and a massive hole appeared in the floor beneath Alucard, Alexander Anderson, and Fumasu. A faint tinge of red was the only indication that below the hole was a portal. Fumasu stepped back as the Crucifix slid back inside the shadows within his trenchcoat, as if offering Alucard the chance to go first. Alucard did so, jumping through the hole/portal. Anderson looked at Fumasu, who nodded before Metal took control of their body again. Anderson jumped through the portal, and quickly was followed by Metal.

* * *

Seras screamed as Avarice kept ravaging her pussy with his obscenely massive cock She was covered in both her own cum and Avarice's cum, and climaxed nine times already. More importantly, each time she did, one of the ten glowing horns on the statue's seven heads had extinguished itself. The last horn, the center horn of the three horns on the middle head, had begun to flicker as Seras got closer and closer to her next, and final necessary climax.

What terrified her sane side most was that she was starting to enjoy the rape. The force of Avarice's thrusts was so hard that her breasts bounced with each thrust. "OH GOD!" She screamed each time Avarice rammed his cock inside her.

"Shut up and take it!" Avarice snapped at Seras, who ignored him and kept on screaming. He grinned maniacally as he felt her pussy tighten around his massive cock and shouted at Hubris, "She's about to blow!"

_**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SERAS VICTORIA!"**_ Alucard roared as he rocketed out of the portal on the wall behind Avarice, which got the rapist homunculus to turn around and pull his cock out of Seras to confront the thing that had interfered with his sick, twisted version of "fun time". Alucard pulled back both arms as he neared the eleven foot tall homunculus and prepared to strike.

"You ag-GAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Avarice choked out as Alucard's right arm slammed through the homunculus' mouth and out the other side of his head, leaving a massive hole in the back of Avarice's head. The No-Life King punched a foot-sized hole Avarice's chest with his left arm yanked his right arm out of the ancient monstrosity's mouth as a second pair of arms forced themselves out of Alucard's shoulders, the hands carrying the Casull and the Jackal. Avarice grimaced, his mouth bleeding and foaming with miasma.

"Die." Alucard hissed as the arms pressed each gun to Avarice's eyes and pulled the triggers. He watched with grim satisfaction as Avarice's head exploded in a particularly gory fashion. The Count made sure that Avarice's body started to melt into a pool of liquid miasma before he hurried over to check on Seras.

Seras' head was turned to the left, her cheek pressed against the cold stone. She panted, Her tongue lolling out of her mouth as a pool of blood began to form around her legs. Her eyes stared up at the last horn as it went dark.

Alexander Anderson's entrance through the portal was much less graceful than the one Alucard had done. He had dived headfirst into the portal, but since the portal led out of the wall instead of the ceiling, he hit the ground with a loud thud and an Oof! "What the devil?" Anderson shouted as he got to his feet. Then he saw the massive statue that towered overhead.

Fumasu was right behind Anderson, though his entrance was more graceful than the latter's. He too saw the gigantic statue in front of them, and his eyes widened. "Jesus Christ in Heaven…they're going to summon the Beast."

The statue began to move…


	16. The Beast Lives and A Homunculus Dies

Fumasu and Anderson watched in awe as the statue looked around the room as each individual head tried to make sense of its surroundings. The Beast's center head looked down at Seras' ravaged body and growled as its mouth opened to reveal a massive set of razor-sharp teeth.

Alucard raised the Casull and Jackal in defiance and started to fire at the Beast's head. Six flashes of sickly green energy sliced through Alucard as Hubris moved toward Seras.

"You will not interfere," Hubris stated as he watched the No-Life King collapse. There was a bang and Hubris' body was knocked back across the room.

**"What was that about not interfering?"** Metal taunted the eldest homunculus as they lowered the Crucifix and hurried toward Seras. They fired a round into the eye of one of the Beast's heads as they watched Alucard reform and pick up Seras' dazed body. There was an ungodly howl from the wounded head as the round pierced its eye.

Fumasu took control of his body and quickly assessed the situation. _'There's seven pillars holding this room up…Probably holding the whole castle up now that I think about it…'_ Fumasu thought before looking at Alucard, Seras, and Anderson. "Alright listen up. You three are going to go through the portal and find a way out of this castle," He ordered, "I'll buy you some time to escape."

Alucard didn't need encouragement. He took off toward the portal, ignoring the enraged Hubris, who charged past to block their only exit. He was sent flying back as Metal shot him with the Crucifix a second time. The force of round knocked the fourteen foot tall homunculus into one of the seven pillars. The pillar cracked down the middle and started to sag under the weight of the castle.

**"MOVE IT ANDERSON!"** Metal roared at the Paladin as they watched him jump through the portal. **"Now that they're gone, let's get on to more urgent matters,"** They quipped as they turned toward the Beast, which had finally found the one who was making such a racket. Its heads opened their mouths as one and fired a concentrated blast of hell flames straight at Metal, engulfing them in a raging inferno. Metal reappeared standing on the pillar that had started to sag and shouted, **"Oi Beastie! Ya missed Us!"** They taunted.

* * *

As Alucard jumped up out of the portal with Seras, he nearly fell back in when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Didn't I just kill you?" He asked a battle ready Avarice, who stood leering over Alucard with both of his axes poised to make mince meat out of him and Seras.

"Homunculi can't die," Avarice lied as he raised both axes over his head. "Now be a good vampire and die." That was when Alucard notice the sharpened _wooden_ ends of Avarice's axes. He could go Control Art Restriction system on Avarice, but that would require that he dropped Seras first. Alucard grimaced and braced himself for the worst.

"Alucard is my kill ya freak!" Anderson shouted as he leapt from the portal, sailing over Alucard and hurling scores of bayonets into Avarice's chest, head, and arms. The perverted homunculus lurched out into the hall on the left in an attempt to avoid being skewered by more of Anderson's bayonets and flailed his axes about defensively. Anderson pressed forward, his eyes filled battle lust. He ducked underneath both mammoth-sized axes and cut Avarice's torso off his tentacled lower half with a swift horizontal stroke from a bayonet. As Avarice's lower half dissipated, he panicked. Solid spikes of dark blue miasma shot out from his bandaged arms, trying to impale Anderson as he stabbed away at Avarice's torso. As Anderson jammed a bayonet in the homunculus' abdomen, he yanked his hand back as acidic liquid miasma squirted out of the wound instead of blood.

"That's right! Get the fuck off me you fuck prie-" He was cut off as Anderson shoved both bayonets he was holding inside Avarice's open maw and out the other side. More bayonets appeared in his hands and he kept impaling the perverted homunculus with them until Avarice every inch of Avarice's body had a bayonet embedded in it.

"Ye Hellsing mongrels need tae learn tae finish whit ye start," Anderson said as he turned to face Alucard, who had carried Seras out into the hallway. His glasses had slid down the brim of his nose when he was slaughtering Avarice, so he pushed them back up with his free hand and continued, "First ye dinnae eradicate Millennium like ye were supposed tae fifty years ago, and now ye dinnae kill this amoral freak tae first time." He pointed a finger at Alucard accusingly. "Ye're gaun soft Alucard. Ye owe me yin."

"I don't owe you anything," Alucard said bluntly and pointed at Avarice's bleeding form.

"Hngah…" Avarice moaned as the shadows around him started to prop him upright. He coughed as his tongue forced the two blessed blades out of his mouth as his body 'melted' the bayonets out. "Actually your Nosferatu friend has tried to kill me three times today…" Avarice pointed out as his body rose to its full height and towered over Anderson, who pulled out two more bayonets and jumped back to Alucard's side.

"Why didn't I do this before?" Avarice said aloud as the solid massive spikes of his dark blue miasma rose from the ground and shattered into thousands of blades of his deadly miasma. Avarice stared down at Alucard, Seras, and Anderson as the cloud of miasma blades swarmed around his body. His massive arms hung limply at his sides as his mouth spread into a demonic grin rivaling the one on Sinister's mask. "Such a shame to have to kill off the draculina, but I get my werewolf/draculina fucktoy, so why don't the three of you be good targets and-"

* * *

The Beast's heads let loose a chorus of hellish roars and sent another combined blast in Metal's direction. Metal dropped from the pillar and watched with grim satisfaction as the raging inferno hit the ancient pillar dead center and it snapped like a twig. Metal looked up at the ceiling as it listed toward the empty space. _'I hope Anderson can get out in time,'_ Fumasu thought as they turned toward the next pillar. **"Frankly,"** Metal replied aloud, **"We don't really give a shit."**

* * *

"-die." Just as Avarice finished monologuing, the entire castle shook and the floor underneath them rolled like a wave in the sea. "Okay, what the fuck did you pricks do?!" Avarice said in annoyance and started to raise his right arm. "Eh, no matter. Just die."

"Anderson! Barrier!" Alucard shouted at the Paladin, who nodded in agreement. He thrust his arms out and dozens of blessed pages from the Holy Scripture attached themselves to Avarice's body and the walls around him, blessed nails holding them in place.

"SHIT!!" Avarice shouted as his body was zapped by the holy energy. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS?!" Suddenly, the hallway he was standing abruptly imploded. Avarice let loose an "AW FUCK!" before the hallway's walls smashed together and crushed him in between the barriers.

"How did ye know tha' tae barriers would kill 'im?" Anderson asked Alucard, who shrugged.

"Instinct," Alucard replied and stepped back as the ceiling started to crumble. "I vote we run." Anderson nodded in agreement and the two took off down the hall that Anderson and Fumasu had come through earlier.

* * *

The area that the now destroyed massive pillar had held up started to list entirely downward, causing sections of the castle to implode ((e.g. the area where Avarice was killed)).

* * *

There was a loud hiss and Metal whirled around to see Hubris rise from ground. The eldest Homunculus cast his cloak off and showed his true form. Hubris had eight arms hidden underneath that massive cloak he wore. All of them branched out from the same two shoulders as a normal human, and like Metal/Fumasu, they all extended down to the ground. His three back right arms were made of indigo colored miasma in solid, liquid, and gaseous states of matter. His foremost right arm was completely concealed by bandages but seemed to radiate an ominous energy. His foremost left arm was completely covered in belts, while the other three left arms were made of red, black, and blue fire. Hubris' torso became a shadowy mass that secured him to the ground. His chest was a dull dark grey and had an indigo ouroboros emblazoned in its center. What caught Metal's attention was the six large scythes that Hubris carried emanated the same sickly green glow that had cut him and Alucard apart back in the hangar.

**"So those are still you're weapons o' choice, eh Hubris?"** Metal taunted as they jumped back and pulled out both of their MGMs and leveled both barrels at Hubris' chest. **"You **_**are**_** old fashioned."**

"Old-fashioned am I?" Hubris said as he held up his belted left arm and unbuckled the belts around the palm of his left hand. Metal's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he jumped back onto another one of six remaining pillars as a black, 30 meter long, 80 cm diameter gun-barrel erupted from Hubris' left arm. Even the Beast stopped the seven blasts it had prepared to fire at Metal to examine the unusual contraption.

**"The Schwerer Gustav?"** Metal said and cocked an eyebrow out of surprise as they saw the gigantic Nazi railway gun hovering above Hubris' belted left arm, **"How the bloody hell did you get that?"**

"I've been living in Sin Castle for a thousand years," Hubris said simply, "I've had time to rebuild it." Then he fired the 4.8 ton, 800mm HE shell from the massive gun at 820 meters per second at Metal.

Metal's mouth split into a demonic grin as they were blasted apart by the massive explosion left a 30 ft wide by 30 ft deep hole in the pillar they'd been standing on. The pillar shattered three seconds later.

* * *

"Vhat the-?" Schrodinger said as he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. Again. The Major had given the evacuation order when the first rumble hit, and Schrodinger had been sent to round up the stragglers. He was about to run back to the dirigible when he the hallway he was in imploded, squashing him flat like a pancake.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been very preoccupied with other things...


	17. The Destruction of Sin Castle

After getting impaled by Alucard's arm, Zorin had staggered through the hallways, trying to find the damned staircase that would take her to the _Deus Ex Machina_'s hangar. So far, no such luck.

"Fick," She cursed and collapsed against a jet black suit of armor that was armed with a large claymore. "Vhere the hell is that staircase?" She stood up and leaned on her scythe, clutching the gaping hole in her stomach.

"You have bigger problems," said an ominous voice from the suit of armor. Zorin's good eye widened and she jumped back to avoid being sliced in half by the claymore. "You have _me_ to worry about." Zorin's eyes narrowed as she recognized the owner of the voice. Her thoughts were confirmed as Sinister jumped out of the suit of armor's chest and towered over Zorin. His eleven foot-tall frame was quite intimidating to look at from where the draculina was standing. Sinister stood with his gigantic knife poised to chop Zorin in half. Again. "Time to die bitch."

Zorin jumped back to the end of the hallway and pulled off the glove on her right hand. _'I don't think so,'_ She thought as she slammed her hand down on the floor and began to cast an illusion on Sinister. As the illusion surrounded Sinister, Zorin frowned. She couldn't get any memories to cast an illusion _with_ from the monster's head.

"Vhat th-AIIIIGHH!!" She screeched as Sinister's knife gutted her in dead-center of her torso. The momentum embedded three feet of the knife in the wall behind her, pinning her to it like a butterfly in a collection. Zorin looked up at Sinister as she coughed up blood. "Damn you…"

"How many times have I heard _that_ before?" Sinister remarked dryly as he dropped to a knee next to Zorin's immobile body. He tilted his head ninety degrees to the left and grabbed Zorin's head with his left hand. He forced her to tilt her head up as the demonic, Glasgow-smile-like grin opened, exposing the tips of sharpened fangs. Without warning Sinister's neck extended and his mouth snapped closed on Zorin's neck, which caused an explosion of blood that covered the face of Sinister's mask. Zorin's eyes went dull as Sinister began to drain her abilities.

* * *

The Major sat in the command center of the _Deus Ex Machina_, waiting for Schrodinger's report. The Doktor stood next to him, biting his left index finger in anxiety. The Captain had taken Rip Van to his personal quarters so she could rest. His eyes focused on Schrodinger as the catboy appeared in front of him.

"No sign of Lieutenant Zorin herr Major," Schrodinger said, obviously uneasy. "The entire castle is collapsing around our ears!" He whined.

"Get us out of here," the Major ordered the Deus Ex Machina's pilot, who began revving the engines for liftoff.

* * *

Hubris' eyes squinted at the rubble of the pillar he'd just destroyed, trying to see if he'd hit Metal. The railway gun rotated so it was pointed at the ceiling as he moved in for a closer inspection.

**"You're a lousy shot Hubris,"** Metal said bluntly as their arms shot up out of Hubris' shadow and grabbed the homunculus' gun arm. Hubris let out a roar of pain as Metal ripped his belted left arm off as they rose from the shadows and jumped back to a safe distance. Their body had reverted to what it had looked like back in the Messerschmitt, minus the Crucifix and the MGM. The demonic grin on their face could barely describe their insane glee as they ripped the Schwerer Gustav off Hubris' belt-covered left arm and propped it up on their left shoulder. The massive cannon slid down into their chest and disappeared as they took Hubris' detached arm and snapped it in two at the elbow. Hubris could regenerate the arm, but it was more a symbolic act anyway. **"And now We're going to make you beg for Us to kill you."**

Hubris charged Metal, enraged by Metal's apparent calm. The now seven-armed homunculus slashed out at Metal with his scythes, sending arcs of sickly green energy at them. Metal reached inside their chest and pulled out the same claymore they'd used against Sinister as they dodged Hubris' attack. Metal's grin grew even wider as they charged toward the homunculus.

* * *

As the _Deus Ex Machina _began to lift off from its hangar, a huge circle of flames burst up around the massive zeppelin. In front of the zeppelin's nose hovered Malice, his arms folded across his chest. "You're going nowhere," His voice boomed through the hangar as he pulled out a modified Fliegerfaust from inside his cloak and took aim at _Machina_'s nose.

The Major's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he saw the thirteen-feet tall homunculus pull the 20mm, nine-barreled, Nazi-made surface-to-air rocket launcher out of its' cloak. "These homunculi are resourceful creatures," He muttered as the command console lowered towards navigation and steering. "Gentlemen, give us maximum speeed. Ram him."

The _Machina_'s pilots looked incredulously at the Major before muttering a few "Heil"s and revving the zeppelin's engines.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" Malice cackled as the _Deus Ex Machina_ slowly lurched forward and slammed into him. The nose of the zeppelin melted about a foot away from Malice's body, leaving him unscathed. The same could not be said for the _Deus Ex Machina_. In addition to a gaping hole fifteen feet in diameter where the nose of the zeppelin had been before and a raging inferno had begun to form behind Malice as the zeppelin continued to fly out of the hangar.

Malice felt content to just hover where he was and gut the zeppelin down the center by just standing there. However, he sensed three new presences enter the hangar. He shot out of the side of the zeppelin, burning another hole in the side as he exited.

"Fires have broke out on Block No. 9, 10, and No. 11!" A voice shouted the Deus Ex Machina's damage control.

"We've lost 11% of our flight ability!" One of the zeppelin's pilots called out.

"Keep going!" the Major ordered, "Vhile it's distracted! Set course for the South American stronghold!"

* * *

Alucard entered the zeppelin's hangar as the _Deus Ex Machina _exited the hangar completely. He clutched Seras to his chest as he saw Malice burst out of the zeppelin. "What fun," He muttered sarcastically as Anderson rushed in behind him.

"Oh yes," Malice laughed as he pulled back his cloak and revealed a massive Gatling gun, "This is very fun indeed!"

"Run?" Anderson suggested.

"Good idea," Alucard said as he started to run toward the edge of the hangar. Any other time he would have relished the chance to fight the homunculus, but he was carrying a semi-conscious Seras and didn't want to find out what type of ammunition the living barbecue used.

Alucard took off running, headed for the edge of the hangar. Anderson followed as he hurled a dozen of his bayonets at Malice's head. The blades got within a foot of the walking inferno before they disintegrated.

"Damned monster!" Anderson growled as he slowed to a halt and turned to face the homunculus, two more bayonets in his hands.

"You're one to talk regenerator." Malice shot back as he turned to face the Paladin, Gatling gun raised. All sixty-six of his eyes widened as the ground started to rumble beneath them. "What the hell?"

Suddenly a massive jet of hellfire exploded from the ground directly below the burning homunculus, incinerating half of his body.

"How…?" Malice choked out as his body listed over the massive hole. A 4.8 ton, 800mm HE shell shot up through the hole and annihilated what was left of the thirteen foot tall homunculus.

Anderson watched as Fumasu jumped out of the hole, the Schwerer Gustav partially re-absorbed into their left arm. "Anderson, we are leaving _now_!" The nine foot tall demon shouted as he ran toward the Iscariot priest. The railway gun now completely absorbed, Fumasu picked Anderson up mid-stride and ran like hell for the hangar's edge as the castle around them started to implode. Fumasu scooped up Alucard and Seras just before he jumped over the edge of the hangar into the dawning sun.

Sin Castle slowly imploded, the castle falling into the pit that held the Beast. The mountain that the castle was perched on collapsed inward as well. Soon all that was left of Sin Castle was a memory, and a few former tenants…


	18. Epilogue

"Alucard, report to my office immediately." Seras voice echoed over Hellsing Manor's intercom system. "You too Seras."

The Draculina cringed as she got out of her coffin. It was time to give their report on Sin Castle. Seras wished she could forget the whole event. The kidnapping…the sexual assault…the being raped ten times over by a tentacled monster, everything.

But she couldn't forget it. And now she had to give a debriefing to Sir Integra. What fun.

* * *

When Seras entered Integra's study, Alucard was mid-way through his report.

"You see Sir Integra, Millennium had established a base in Sin Castle without knowing that four beings known as homunculi already occupied it," Alucard continued without even glancing at Seras. "These homunculi took Sera's capture as an opportunity to advance their own agenda: bringing an early apocalypse. One of them took advantage of Seras multiple times to summon what could have been an avatar of the Beast itself before Iscariot's own demon trump card, Fumasu Mazama, as well as the Paladin, and I interrupted their ritual and destroyed Sin Castle. We apparently stopped them from summoning the Beast. If we hadn't none of us would be here right now."

"This is all very interesting Alucard. But what about _Millennium_?" Integra asked, "What happened to them? Did these 'homunculi' creatures destroy it too?"

"Millennium escaped," Alucard replied with a smirk. "Where they escaped _to_ is unknown at the moment."

* * *

In the Vatican's Iscariot office, Anderson had just finished giving Maxwell a nearly identical report. Fumasu leaned against the wall behind the Paladin, his massive arms folded across his torso.

"Fumasu," Maxwell said, using the demon's new name instead of the one his human body had been called, "You said you stalled homunculi to buy time for Anderson and Alucard to escape. What happened to them? The homunculi, I mean."

"The ones called Avarice and Malice are dead, that much I know for certain," Fumasu said as he looked down at Maxwell. "I don't know what happened with the other two. The best we can hope for now is that they died in the collapse of Sin Castle." With that, the nine foot tall demon turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Maxwell asked indignantly, obviously irritated.

"I am 'retiring' to Japan," Fumasu said as he turned around to face the head of Iscariot, "I'll keep the Japanese demons in line and help out Iscariot's fledging Japan branch now and then, but I intend to get some serious rest and relaxation after this hell-hole of an assignment." With that, the massive demon vanished into the shadows.

Anderson just stood there and sighed. _'You are one strange demon, Fumasu Mazama.'_ He thought as he turned to a stunned Maxwell. "If ye need me, Ah'll be at the orphanage." The Paladin said before he walked out of Maxwell's office.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
